A Secret in the Woods
by AlchemyEmpire
Summary: Naruto and his two sons have been quietly living in the woods. However with the apperance of a stranger from Konoha. A Stranger who Naruto has a deep past with. What secret with the stranger discover was hidden from him, deep within the woods. Rated M for language and possible future actions. Mentions of Past Mpreg


The sunlight gently fell through the trees, illuminating the forest floor. In a small clearing lay a wooden cabin with a small chimney. The cabins front yard had an array of wooden figurines, all spread out and arms splayed wide. A young boy was throwing kuni into the defenseless wooden men. He had short black hair and liquid blue eyes that were riddled with concentration. As he raised his arm to throw another kuni, a shrill whistle echoed through the forest behind him. He quickly turned to find the source but was met with a handful of flour in the face. Another boy, the same size as the first, was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. "You should see your face Minoh! You look even more like a vampire now!", the boy said between bursts of laughter. Minoh looked at his brother on the ground with annoyance, "Rion, aren't there any better things to do besides interrupt my training?", Minoh questioned his twin brother. Rion sat up and brushed the tears from laughter out of his purple hued eyes. Unlike his brother, he had hair the color of the sun, just like their dad. "We are turning sixteen in a week Minoh! It's time for you to start living a little!". Minoh rolled his eyes and brushed the flour off his face. He turned toward the dummies to retrieve his kuni, "Rion, you need to understand that we are shinobi now. We have to train to become stronger so we can protect dad from danger!". Rion's expression softened at the mention of his "father". " For once, I agree with you bro. Dad is what is most important right now, have you seen him today?". Minoh shook his head, no he hadn't, which was weird because their dad always waited to see them before leaving the house. "Do you think he could be out hunting? Did he leave a note or something?" Rion questioned his brother further. At that moment a loud boom erupted from the surrounding forest. Minoh and Rion jumped into a defensive position, their eyes spinning red in a sharingan. Smoke was rising from a nearby clearing in the trees, a clearing where their "father" was know to spend his free time. The two boys took to the trees, frantically looking for any sign of life. "Dad! Can you hear me? We are coming to get you!" Rion shouted. As the smoke began to lift, the boys saw a bright head of blonde hair and ran full speed toward it, deactivating their sharingan. "Stay back!" Both boys froze at the voice, dripping with caution. There "father" stood in a defensive position facing a man who looked to be about the same age, but with jet black hair. "Well well, what do we have here. The dobe actually managed to get a women and start a family!" The man with the black hair spoke while turning toward Rion and Minoh. "Tell me boys where is your mother?" At this comment, the blonde male standing nearby flinched slightly before regaining his composure. "We don't have one." Rion gritted out. He didn't like this man who seemed to antagonize his guardian. The raven haired man turned back towards the blonde, "Quite the tuff pair of boys you have here Naruto. You must have trained them well!". Naruto's scowl began to deepen as he bit back a reply. "What do you want Sasuke, I have no business with you.". At this the man, Sasuke, frowned. "You ran from me Naruto. You abandoned me." He snapped. Naruto let out a short bark of sarcastic laughter, "And you cheated on me to revive your precious clan. You snapped my heart in two. And don't you damn well use that excuse of us be in a relationship while you were gonna fuck some girl everyday. That's bullshit Sasuke and you know it. I left because I was tired of having to cry myself to sleep every other night, while you slept with other people." The twins looked at each other and then back at Naruto. Seeing their looks of confusion, Naruto sighed and relaxed slightly. He no longer saw Sasuke as an immediate threat, but not trustworthy either. He turned towards his sons, "Minoh, Rion, let's go home. This man has nothing to do with us." As Naruto began to walk away, the boys turned to follow their beloved parent. Suddenly, Rion saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he turned and blocked the kuni aimed at Naruto. However, completely on instinct Rion had activated his sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened beyond belief. "How does… where did he get that from? There are no women left in my family. Naruto what is going on?!" Sasuke began to become hysterical. Naruto looked at Sasuke closely, looking for any sort of malice on his features. Finding nothing but confusion, Naruto hugged his boys to his chest and looked Sasuke in the eye. "Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe a word of it. I will only give you one warning Sasuke. These are my precious children, and I would do anything for them…" Naruto's body began to glow in a reddish orange aura "…and if you so much as make them cry, there will be consequences.". At this point Naruto grabbed his two children, and took of at full speed into the woods. Leaving a baffled and confused Sasuke, who was determined to find out the truth.

Authors Note:

So yeah, first time putting all the messed up thoughts onto a piece of paper in the form of a story. I have no idea if I should continue this story or not. I'm just trying this out to see how it goes cause I'm a big fan of interesting fan-fictions. Reviews or comments about continuing this would be helpful. Otherwise it'll probably just rot somewhere on the Internet.


End file.
